


Even murderers can love

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Matchmaking, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Lunatic has been killing criminals for a long time now. He likes what he does, but he knows that a certain hero would not feel the same way. Meeting that hero's daughter might just give him a better chance of snagging himself a Wild Tiger!





	1. Kaede?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have watched Tiger & Bunny. This can also, along with most of my works, be found on my Wattpad, Cookie5298. Some of my works are continued there and not on here, so if you would like to, check it out.   
> I also am more likely to read and reply to comments or PMs on there. Have fun with this!

"How. . . dreadful." Lunatic said as he watched the pathetic criminal try to run from him. It almost wasn't worth the chase.

The man had only been in jail for a few months, put there by Yuri Petrov himself. He had a knack for slicing up young girls. Unlucky for him, he also had a knack for leaving behind evidence.

The overweight, balding man grabbed a young brunette off the street and ran into a alley which Lunatic knew for sure was a dead end. 

The vigilante jumped up on top of on of the roofs next to the alley and loaded up a fire arrow. The disgusting criminal was holding his hand over the crying girls mouth and watching the front office the alley way.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings." Lunatic said as he launched his arrow. The murderer looked up at him just in time for the arrow to lodge itself between his eyes and set him on fire.

Lunatic wasn't one for sticking around after killing someone, but this girl reminded him of someone. He just couldn't place his finger on who.

"Ah!" The girl let out the sound in surprise. "I don't like that you killed him, but thank you for saving me!" She yelled up towards him.

He hopped down to the ground. Maybe seeing her up close would help him figure out who she reminded him of.

"I don't do this for admiration." He sounded like Wild Tiger and Barnaby when he said that, but it is true.

The girl giggled slightly. "You sound like Wild Tiger" she grinned.

"Wild Tiger? Are you a fan of his? I've met him a few times." More than a few, both out of and in disguise.

"Yeah! He's my favorite hero! He's always trying to help people and he doesn't kill people to do it." She said with slightly narrowed eyes as she looked at him.

Yuri decided to ignore that comment. "He is my favorite hero, too. I think he is the only one who actually does it just to help people. He. . ." 

The girl noticed that he wasn't going to finish talking. "I think maybe you should go. I need to call the cops and tell them what happened. My name is Kaede, if you want to know." She held out her hand for a hand shake as she tried to put on a brave face.

"Kaede? I'll remember that." He shook her hand, more on instinct from his day job than anything else, before taking off.

Kaede watched him leave before pulling out her cell phone. "Hello? I need to report a murder."

The cops arrived in minutes, clearing out the sidewalk in front of the alley way. A couple heroes showed up, too, including Tiger and Bunny.

An office called out. " Excuse me? Where is the person that reported the crime?" 

"Ah! That's me!" Kaede said as she ran up to the front of the yellow tape.

"Kaede?" Tiger said, quietly. None of the heroes heard him.

Yuri, who had showed back up in civilian clothes to see how much Kaede told the police, however, did. As a judge, he didn't get much resistance when he went under the tape into the crime scene. " Do you know the witness, Wild Tiger?" He said, just as quietly as the hero had.

"Judge Petrov? I guess I can tell you. You already know who I am, anyways. That's Kaede, my daughter." He whispered to the blonde man.

"Your daughter?" Now that is a surprise. " I'm sorry she had to witness something so horrible at such a young age." He really is sorry for the girl, but he did what he had to when he killed that murderer.

"Did you see what happened here, miss. . .?" The officer asked as he kneeled down to Kaede's level.

"Kaede. Kaburagi Kaede." She said.

Bunny and some of the other heroes looked over to Wild Tiger, who just nodded slightly back at them.

"Miss Kaburagi." The officer finished.

"Yes, I saw everything." She answered.

"Can you describe the person who killed him?" The officer asked.

"It was that guy in the news, Lunatic."

There had been a lot of false Lunatic sightings since he came about, so the officer didn't take her to seriously.

"Is there anything else you remember?" The officer was clearly uninterested.

"That guy grabbed me off the street and pulled me into the alley. Lunatic was on the roof and shot him with his blue flames." 

The guy didn't even pretend to write it down.

Yuri was getting mad. This is why criminals escape, because of lazy cops like this guy. He is suddenly struck with an idea. When Kaede came into her powers, Kotetsu had told anyone who knew his identity about them. Kaede should still have his blue flames.

Yuri walked over to the young girl, ignoring Kotetsu's curious eyes. "Kaede. It's clear that our friend in blue here doesn't quite believe you. Maybe there is a way that you can prove it was Lunatic."

"It was him-" she started.

"I believe you. Your father told me about your powers a while back. Did you touch Lunatic? Maybe you could use his flames."

Kaede went through her memories. She shook his hand! The officer suddenly looked interested.  
"I don't know how" she had never used a power like that.

"Fire Emblem." Tiger said. 

"Leave it to me, sugar." He walked over to Kaede.  
"You have to focus on where you want the flame to go, first. We don't want it out of control. Then, think some powerful thoughts. I like to think of your dad and me-"

"She's a child!" Yuri got as close to yelling as he would.

"Right. Focus on a spot and think of something that makes you mad." Fire Emblem finished.

In just a few seconds, blue flames came from Kaede's hand and hit the ground away from everyone.

She smirked as much as a ten year old can. "See? I told you it was him."

The officer stayed silent and wrote down everything she had told him before.

Kotetsu walked over to Yuri. "Hey, thanks for that. I never would have thought of something so clever."

Yuri smiled. "I'm sure you would have thought of another way to prove it was Lunatic."

"Like the charred body in the alley?" Barnaby asked as he walked over.

"That might do it." Yuri said. His smile stayed, but around his eyes appeared to tighten.

"Come to think of it. . . aren't fire powers supposed to be really hard to control? Kaede!" Tiger called out.

"Someone had better touch her to get rid of it before she gets frustrated or something." Barnaby said.

"Kaede." Yuri said as he squatted down to her level.  
"You need to touch another NEXT to get rid of Lunatic's fire powers. You might turn out like Tiger here and destroy part of the city if you don't." 

The young girl looked up towards him for a moment. He somehow reminds her of Lunatic, but she brushed it off. She looked around at all of the heroes there. "Ah! Origami Cyclone! Can I use your powers to get rid of Lunatic's?"

The hero, who had only been talking to bystanders and hopping in random photos until now, looked at her. "Shwing, shwing!" He yelled as he walked awkwardly over to them. "Of course you can! I have the ability to mimic anyone's appearance!" He held out his hand to her.

"Thanks!" She grabbed his hand.

"You didn't want Wild Tiger's or Barnaby's power?" Yuri couldn't help but ask.

"No. Origami Cyclone is my favorite hero." Kaede said, but Yuri knew she was lying.

She must know that Wild Tiger is her dad and not want to say he is her favorite. 

"Tiger is my favorite hero." Yuri said as he put his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder.

"Really? I've only met one other person who said that." Her head filled with thoughts of Lunatic.

"Someone else said it, too? Who said it? Who else likes me the most?" Tiger may not do it for publicity, but he wasn't going to pass up this chance.

"You won't like it." Kaede said.

"This old man wouldn't care who it is. He would probably end up sending them a signed card, if he can." Barnaby said.

Kaede looked between the three of them before sighing in resignation. "Lunatic."

"Lunatic? He said I am his favorite hero?" Tiger didn't immediately throw a fit at the name, so that's a good sign.

Kaede nodded. "He said that you were the only one who does it just to help people." 

The officer from before spoke up. "Little girl, why didn't you say this before? This could be helpful."

"Doubtful." The judge said. "Just the ramblings of a mad man." If he weren't Lunatic, that is exactly what he would rule it as in his court.

The officer looked thoroughly scolded and backed away.

"How about we get away from this crime scene and take you home, Kaede?" Yuri said with a smile.

"I can take her home. I'm sure you guys are busy." Tiger said.

"I actually have a shoot in an hour" Barnaby said. 

"I'm free all day" Yuri said.  
He had an at home nurse caring for his mother and he had already made an appearance as Lunatic. Killing criminals also keeps his hearings down.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Dad." Kaede said quietly. "I'm sure he wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it." 

"It's no bother at all. Not to mention that Barnaby is the one who drove you here, right? My car is just down the street." The blonde man smiled. 

"Just take him up on his offer. Old men like you shouldn't be walking that far anyways."

"Fine. Let me just drop the suit off with Saito." He walked towards the large vehicle not to far from the scene. Barnaby followed him.

"Mister. . .? Ah! I'm sorry! I never asked for your name." Kaede said.

"Yuri Petrov." He said.

"Mister Petrov? A lot of the stuff you said today, it reminds me of what Lunatic said." They were far enough away from everyone else to not be heard. 

"Just what are you trying to say?" Yuri said. 

"I want to know. If I touch you again, am I going to be able to make blue flames?"

"What if you are?" He said. His eyes narrowed slightly. 

"I don't think I would tell anyone. You're a good guy, but I still don't like the killing." Kaede said.

"You're a lot smarter than your dad is, but if it weren't for him, you would have never found out. Something about being around that man makes me want to blurt out all of my secrets." Yuri's voice deepened slightly.

"Mr. Petrov? Are you in love with my dad?" Kaede said.

"Does it matter? Even if I was, he deserves better than a murderer." Yuri actually felt sad at the thought of not being good enough for Kotetsu.

"So, all you have to do is stop killing people." Kaede said.

"It isn't that easy. I became Lunatic for a reason. I can't turn a blind eye at evil." 

"I'm not saying you should. Just stop killing them and maybe just hurt them instead. It isn't much better, but it's a start. Drop them off at prisons or police stations." Kaede said. 

"I. . . I think I can work something out." If it helps him with Kotetsu, he'll try it.

"Great!" Kaede said.

"What's great?" Kotetsu said as he walked up to them. 

Kaede had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I asked Mr. Petrov if he was staying for dinner and he said he would ask you. You don't mind, right dad?" 

Yuri almost protested, but it was a good disguise for what they had really been discussing.

"Yeah! I'll make fried rice!" Kotetsu said.

"Dad! You always make fried rice. Can't you cook anything else?" Kaede whined.

"Well, we would need to pick up some stuff." Kotetsu looked at Yuri.

"I don't mind. We can stop on the way." He said as he started to walk to his car. Kaede and Kotetsu followed him. 

As soon as they got in the car, Kotetsu took off his mask.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'll be happy with anything you make." Yuri smiled.

Kotetsu stared at him for a minute.

"Is something wrong, Kotetsu?" The judge asked.

"Not anything wrong, just different. You're a lot nicer outside of court, for one" 

Kaede could have slapped her dad at those words, but Yuri let out a small chuckle.

"I have to be that way in court, and you know it. I'm called the fairest judge in Sternbild for a reason." 

"I know. Ah! Take this right at the next intersection. There's a grocery store that's only a few blocks from my apartment there." Kotetsu said.

The drive to the store was quiet from there. Yuri parked the car and got out immediately. 

"So, what do you plan on making for us, Kotetsu?" The judge asked over the roof of the car as Kaede and Kotetsu got out.

They started to walk into the store before Kotetsu answered. "Well, I can make fried rice, omurice, egg over rice, rice cakes, rice balls, ric-" 

Yuri let out a cross between a chuckle and a giggle. "I see that Kaede wasn't joking when she said you always make fried rice"

Kotetsu stared at the blond man in slight awe at the noise he let out before looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Kaede saw the blush, but it went away before Yuri could.

"Why don't you make curry, dad? It was really good last time." Kaede said. Her grandma had taught Kotetsu how to make homemade curry, and he needs to score all the points he can with Yuri before the murderer realizes that he has placed the hero up on to high of a pedestal.

"Curry over rice?" Kotetsu grinned. 

Kaede groaned.

"That sounds wonderful." Yuri said as he walked closer to Kotetsu.

Kaede saw this and smiled. At this rate, Lunatic could turn into a vigilante that didn't murder people.

At the checkout, Yuri quickly grabbed out his bank card and swiped it before Kotetsu could even search through his pockets for his. 

"I was going to pay for that." Kotetsu protested, lamely.

"You're the one cooking it. The least I can do is pay for it. It wasn't too expensive anyways." Yuri grabbed the three bags and started about toward his car. 

Kotetsu sighed. "Let me pay you back for it." He insisted.

"You're paying me back by cooking me dinner. I don't cook much, so it's been a long time since I've had a home cooked meal." Yuri ran a hand through his hair.

"Take a left here." Kaede said.

"At least someone is paying attention." Yuri said.

Kaede laughed.

"You can park in the parking garage in spot 47. My car is at work, so it should be open." Kotetsu grumbled out.

Yuri smiled as he pulled into the spot. "My, Kotetsu, I sure hope you cleaned up the place for guests." He said in a teasing voice. 

Kotetsu blushed and stuttered a bit. "I- wel- it- I wasn't expecting guests." he said, quietly.

"I'd be more worried if it was clean. As long as it isn't as messy as you leave the city, I'm sure it's fine." Yuri joked. He doesn't joke often, as in ever, but Kotetsu brings it out in him.

As soon as the entered Kotetsu's apartment, he started to cook. Kaede and Yuri were left in the sitting room. 

"So. . . Killing is your idea of justice." Kaede said awkwardly and quietly.

"Yes, it is." Yuri answered, just as quiet.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Yuri let out a deep sigh. "It started a long time ago. The first person I killed was my father." Kaede gasped quietly, but, as far as she knew, Yuri had only killed murderers, so he had to have a reason. "He was my idol. He was one of the first heroes. He always told me that if I saw evil, than I couldn't turn a blind eye. Well, with him, I saw evil. He was the reason I activated my powers. He was. . . beating my mother. I wanted him to stop and ended up burning him alive." 

Kaede didn't have time to respond. Kotetsu walked into the room. "The curry is on. It just has to simmer for a while. What do you want to do while we wait?" 

"I'm fine just talking." Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, come on, dad. Sit down." 

Kotetsu sighed, but smiled right after. "Sounds good to me." He sat across from Yuri, next to Kaede.

"So, dad, you never told me what made you want to be a hero?" Kaede asked. Maybe his story would help Yuri see it his way.

"Ah, well. When I was a kid, I got caught up in a robbery. Mr. Legend" Yuri's eyes darkened. Kotetsu didn't notice, but Kaede did. " came to stop it. He stopped all of the robbers but one. This one grabbed me to use as a hostage. I used my NEXT powers to escape. A lot of people didn't like NEXTs back then, so I didn't really like my powers. Mr Legend told me that because I have these powers I could become a hero like him. Recently, when I started to lose my powers, I researched NEXT who lost their powers and found out he was losing his and- well, that's not my story to tell." He scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"You can tell it. He and Hero TV had the other heroes round up criminals and he would take credit for the arrests." Yuri said.

"You know about that? Well, I guess if anyone would, it would've a judge."

"That's not why I know." He sighed. It was better to get it over with. "Mr Legend was my father."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Yuri! For bringing it up and the other stuff." Kotetsu censored himself around Kaede.

Yuri got the censoring and smiled sadly. 

Kaede sniffed slightly. "Dad. The curry." She said.

"Ah! You're right!" He got up and ran back to the kitchen.

"Why did dad say he was sorry?" He shouldn't have known about the abuse. 

"It wasn't a secret to the other heroes that my father started drinking after he began to lose his powers. Assuming an older hero is Kotetsu's source, it wouldn't be too far of a jump to say he knows that. He could probably guess about the abuse from there."

Kotetsu leaned into the door way. He could get used to this sight. Yuri and Kaede sitting together in his apartment, talking quietly. Him making dinner for the three of them. Them being together as a. . . a family.

"Curry is done." He heard himself say.

"Thank you, Kotetsu. I'm sure it will be delicious." Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, dad! You should learn to cook more stuff. It always turns out great!" Kaede grinned. She and Yuri stood up and went into the kitchen.

Kotetsu only had a small table with four chairs, but it was more than enough space for the three of them.

With a quiet "thank you", they all began to eat. 

"I'll have to get you to cook for me more often, Kotetsu. This is delicious." 

"Just give me a call before you drop by. I usually only have the stuff for fried rice here. " Kotetsu laughed. 

Kaede smiled as she watched the way they interacted. It was clear to her that they both liked each other, but until Lunatic stopped killing, she would have to feed into the feelings of unworthiness that Yuri felt. 

After dinner, they made their goodbyes and promises to do it again soon as Yuri stood in the door way, not yet ready to leave. 

"I guess I should be going. I'm sure my mother's nurse needs to be relieved." Yuri smiled sadly. He really didn't care for her, but his father's behavior wasn't her fault, no matter how much she defends it.

"You take care of your mother? That's so sweet!" Kaede said as she smiled up at him. 

"Yes, I do. I try to be with her everyday, but I did hire a nurse for when I plan on being gone too long. It really is a lot to handle, though. " Yuri smiled tiredly.

Yuri saw Mr. Legend standing behind Kaede.

"Do you think she would need this help if it weren't for you?" He said.

"I'm glad she has a son like you to take care of her, Yuri. People can't always take care of themselves, and it's nice to know that you can trust someone to take care of you when you can't." Kotetsu's eyes shined slightly and he had a bright smile on his face.

Mr Legend disappeared after that.

Yuri smiled at Kotetsu. "Goodnight, Kotetsu. I'll see you in court next time you destroy something." He left after that.

When Yuri got home, he emptied out his pockets and was surprised to find a piece of paper in his left jacket pocket.

'remember our deal! I won't let you date my dad if you're still doing it! -Kaede' 

It was vague enough that it it fell out, no one would guess he was Lunatic.

He smiled softly. Kaede was on interesting girl. She didn't care if he was a vigilante as long as he didn't kill any one. An odd thought, to be sure. He can do it, though. He'll have to, to have a chance with Kotetsu.


	2. Lunch

It had been two weeks since his dinner with Kotetsu and Kaede. He hadn't killed anybody for two whole weeks. He feels the need to reward himself, and he knows exactly what, or who, he wants.

Yuri usually eats Lunch in his office, alone. Today, he took an extended, two hour long lunch break. The blonde was walking up the steps of the newly built Justice Tower not twenty minutes after going on break. As part of the city council, he has complete clearance for the building, including the heroes personal areas.

Yuri checked on Kotetsu's office. The woman there told him that he was in the gym.  
He was not passing up the chance to see Kotetsu working out and sweaty.

Even though Kotetsu is a second class hero now, he still uses the first class gym. All of the regular heroes are there when Yuri comes up on the elevator.

"Judge Petrov!" Sky high yelled, excited. " What brings you here?" 

"I'm here to see Kotetsu." 

"Aw, old man, you didn't skip out on a hearing, did you?" Blue Rose teased.

"And miss a shot at seeing Yuri at work? Not a chance!" Kotetsu grinned.

Yuri blushed slightly.

"So, what brings you here?" Kotetsu asked. 

"I have an extended lunch today and was wondering if you are available to join me." Yuri said as if he hadn't planned this carefully. He had been putting criminals in jail for the last two weeks, trying to keep the streets clean so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"You go have fun on your date, old man. If anything comes up, we'll take care of it." Barnaby said.

Kotetsu growled slightly.

Yuri laughed at Kotetsu's expression. "How about you go get changed and I'll meet you outside?" 

"Fine." Kotetsu grumbled as he walked to the elevator.

"Are you really taking Tiger on a date, Mr Petrov?" Dragon Kid asked.

"Not yet. I have some personal . . . problems to take care of before Kaede will let me ask him out." 

"Kaede? His daughter?" Blue Rose asked.

"Well, if you want to be with Kotetsu, family is the most important thing to him." Rock Bison said.

"You got that right, sugar." Fire Emblem called from a little further back.

"You should probably start heading down. The old man seemed pretty excited. He's probably already showered and getting dressed." Barnaby said.

It had only been about six minutes, but he was probably right, Yuri decided.  
"I guess I should be. If anything happens, make sure you call Kotetsu. You know he'll be upset if you don't."

"Only if it's something big." Barnaby said.

Yuri took the compromise and left.

"So. . . Tiger and Judge Petrov?" Sky High mused out loud.

"Yeah. I didn't see that coming." Bison added.

"I think it sort of makes sense. The fairest hero and the fairest judge." Barnaby tacked on.

"I don't know if I would call Tiger the fairest hero." Blue Rose said.

"Admit it. When Lunatic started killing known criminals, Tiger was the only one who looked at it as a completely bad thing." Barnaby said.

They all looked down in shame. 

Yuri only had to wait outside for a minute before Kotetsu came barreling down the steps.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He called out.

"I don't mind." If it's for you, he left unsaid.

"So where do you want to grab lunch at?"Kotetsu said as he walked over to Yuri's side. They began walking before Yuri answered.

"There is a nice little cafe a few blocks over. I would like to walk there, if you feel up to it." 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Kotetsu grinned at him.

The walk there was mostly just small talk, seeing how the other was after the last two weeks.

They walked into the cafe and were seated at a small table by the front windows.

They both silently decided to look over the menu before speaking.

The waitress was with them after just a few minutes. "Hello! My name is Alex and I'll be your waitress for today. Do you want to place a drink order?" 

Yuri looked as dignified as ever, even in a small metal chair. "I'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"I'll have a chocolate one" Kotetsu was sprawled out on the chair, awkward as ever.

"A vanilla and chocolate milkshake. Okay. Are you ready to order food, or do you need a few minutes?" 

Yuri flashed a fake smile to her. "I'll have the grilled chicken club on whole wheat." 

"And I'll take the miso soup with a side of fried rice." 

She repeated the order back and then left quietly.

"A milkshake? I didn't take you for the type." Kotetsu said.

"I'm not, usually, but I've been craving something sweet all day. As for your order, I could have guessed it all, down to the flavor of your milkshake."

Kotetsu laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty obvious." 

Their waitress came back to the table carrying a milkshake in each hand.  
She sat them down and smiled. 

"Let me know if you need anything else! Enjoy your date!" She said before walking away.

"Yuri?" Kotetsu had a strangly serious look on his face.

"Yes, Kotetsu?" Yuri looked at the older man.

"Was this meant to be a date?" He asked.

Yuri sighed. Kotetsu is so oblivious. "Not yet. Kaede and I are working with somethings before she'll let me ask you out." 

"That sounds like her. I'm glad you both get along so well. And Yuri? When you're ready to ask me out, I think I'll say yes." Kotetsu grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Kaede will probably get me that I should tell you why I havent asked you yet. When I end up telling you, know that I already expect a 'No' "  
He was going to end up in jail over trying to do right by Kotetsu.

"We'll have to see." 

They ate in a semi comfortable silence after that. Plates were barely cleared when Tiger's call band went off.

"You go on. I'll pay." Yuri said with a smile.

"You paid last time. I can pay this time. " Kotetsu went for his wallet. 

"Every second you waste here is another life you can save or criminal you can put behind bars. Go. I'll pay for it." 

Kotetsu grinned. " I'll pay next time. He ran out of the cafe. Barnaby must have tracked him because he was out there with Saito.

As Kotetsu got changed, he couldn't help but wonder, "hey, Bunny? Is it wrong to tell Yuri that he reminds me of Tomoe?" 

"Is that the only reason you like him?" They rode out on their motorcycle.

"What? No! Of course not! For every trait he and Tomoe share, two are different!" 

"See? Then it isn't wrong. Judge Petrov is a smart man. He won't take offense to it and he'll probably see it as a compliment."

The threat was easy to neutralize. It was just an amateur team of robbers. The only reason heroes were even called was because of who the victims were, not the perpetrators.

Even though Kotetsu had been better about points, he made none that day because he was distracted with thoughts of a blonde judge living with him and his daughter as a family.


	3. Lunatic

Yuri had put being Lunatic on hold a bit. He was focusing on Kotetsu rather than criminals, but this latest escapee, he couldn't ignore.

The woman was a next that secreted pheromones. It could attract anyone she wanted to her, as long as they weren't in love or out of her range.

She used her power to lure people to her and killed them all. She had killed two people since here escape and nine before she was in prison.

He had finally found her and was ready to shoot an arrow. He wouldn't kill her, just make it so she can't run.

Helicopters interrupted his shot. Tiger and Barnaby were riding in to corner her.  
Barnaby fell victim to her trap, but Kotetsu had not.  
Good thing her pheromones didn't allow complete control, or Barnaby would probably be attacking Kotetsu.

Tiger's powers ran out too soon. None of the other heroes were near them. Lunatic grinned under his mask. He jumped from the building and used his flames to break his fall.

"Another one?" The criminals said. She released her pheromones, but Yuri knew they wouldn't work. He is already in love with Kotetsu.  
"So it won't work on you either? How annoying." She said, as if her life wasn't in danger. Yuri shook his head slightly. Her life isn't in danger, at least not from him.

"Lunatic? Why are you helping me again?" Tiger asked. 

"It seems our paths keep crossing, Wild Tiger." He said as he shot the woman in her leg.

"Why aren't her powers working on us?" Kotetsu knew he was no match for Lunatic without his powers. He might as well stall for the other heroes to arrive.

" They don't affect those in love with someone." Yuri said. It really was obvious.

"In love?" Kotetsu thought. "it must be. . . Yuri!" He said out loud. "But wait? You're in love with someone, too?" 

"Even murderers can love." Lunatic said as he threw the woman at Kotetsu. Barnaby was snapping out of the pheromones and the other heroes should be arriving soon, so he was leaving. 

Kotetsu tried to protest the points for the arrests, but Agnes made him take them. They couldn't say that Lunatic made the arrests and someone had to take credit. 

Later that night on the phone with Kaede.

"I feel so bad about it! I didn't make that arrest, but Agnes does what she wants and gave me points anyways!"

"I understand. I also know that you don't care about points at all, so this has to do with Mr Legend and Yuri." Kaede said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want him to think I'm like his dad, taking points that don't belong to me."

"I don't think he'll think that."

"Oh, yeah. He told me that you won't let him ask me out yet. Why not?" He doesn't think it has anything to do with Tomoe, but he needs to make sure.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Mom." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "It's personal for Yuri. I only found out by accident. He'll tell you before he asks you out."

"It must be pretty big." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah, it is. Oh! I'll be coming out to the city for spring break! It starts in a week." 

"Really? Well, I'll see you in one week!" 

They said their goodbyes and hung up after that.

One week later, Yuri and Kotetsu were at the train station waiting for Kaede to arrive. The week had passed without Yuri killing a single person. 

"Yuri! Dad!" Kaede called as she got off the train and ran towards them.

"Kaede!" Kotetsu picked her up and spun around slightly.

"Dad, put me down! I'm not a little kid anymore." She said, but the smile on her face betrayed her actual feelings.

Yuri chuckled at the sight they made. " Why don't we go out for lunch and then I'll drop you off at your apartment?"

"You aren't coming over?" Kotetsu asked.

"I do actually have a job. I have a hearing at three." Yuri smiled.

Kotetsu laughed. "Fine, fine. Leave us and go to work."

Kaede smiled. It's like they're already dating. "Sorry to interrupt your plans, but I didn't know you were picking me up. I already promised my friend I would come visit her when I got in the city."

"You didn't tell her we were coming?" Yuri said.

"No, I wanted to surprise her!"

Yuri glared slightly at Kotetsu. "I don't want Kaede walking alone in the city, so I'll drive her to her friends house. You can walk home." He turned away from a faltering Kotetsu and started to walk.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure he isn't to mad. I'll see you later." She waved before jogging to catch up with Yuri.

In the car, Kaede was the first to speak. "I think you should go for a little longer without killing before asking out Dad."

Yuri looked at her from the corner of his eye. "It's already been three weeks. How long should I wait?" He seemed a little desperate.

"A few months, maybe" Kaede said. " I'm not really sure. I just want him to start seeing that Lunatic has changed so it keeps how he views you and how he views Lunatic shouldn't change that."

"It should change how he views me, because I am Lunatic."

"W-what?" A familiar voice said.

"Dad! What are doing outside the car?" Kaede said.

"You left one of your bags, so I used my hundred power to come give it back to you. Now, tell me, Yuri. What did I just hear you say?"

"Dad! We can talk about this tonight at home! Not out here in public!" She said.

A car honked as the light changed.

"We need to move." Kaede said. "Don't worry about, Dad. He'll be waiting for us at home after you finish up with work."

Yuri drove off leaving Kotetsu in the intersection.

'This must be how Bunny felt about Maverick.' Kotetsu thought before shaking his head. 'No! I know Yuri loves me! I'll just talk to him tonight.'


	4. I said i would

Later that day, Kotetsu was finishing up making some fried rice when he heard a key in the door. Kaede was the only other one with a key, but Yuri could be with her.

Yuri walked into the kitchen with Kaede behind him.

"Did you lock the door?" Kotetsu asked

"Yes, dad!" Keade sounded exasperated.

"So this is what Kaede wanted me to know before you asked me out?" 

"Yes." Yuri said, his head down.

Kotetsu sighed. He had never heard Yuri's voice sound so small.

"Come on, lift your head. I'm not going to call the police or anything. "

Yuri lifted his head, but he still wouldn't meet Kotetsu's eyes.

"You haven't killed anyone lately. You've even been putting criminals in jail. You told me that you wouldn't fall victim to that NEXT's pheromones. Is that all because of me?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes. You make me. . .want to be a better person." He met Kotetsu's eyes.

Kotetsu smiled. He can work with this.

"I love you, Yuri. If you stop the killing for good, I might learn to love Lunatic, too. Now, who wants some fried rice?" 

"That's it?" Yuri said. " We need to talk about this! I'm a murderer! I killed my father and dozens of other people!"

" You did what you thought was right. That's all anyone can do. I do what I think is right, and so does everyone else in the world! We live how we think we are supposed to. I don't expect you to look at criminals like I do or like any other hero does, because you aren't a hero. I expect you to look at them as a former murderer and a judge would look at them. I expect you to be you, and nothing else."

Yuri started to cry. " Thank you."

"I think you're forgetting something important, Yuri."  
Kaede said.

Yuri wiped his tears, unintentionally wiping off his makeup and showing his burn scar. "Will you got out with me, Kotetsu Kaburagi?"

"Weren't you listening before, at that cafe? I already said I would."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set an indeterminate amount if time after the anime. Somethings might not have lined up quite right, but, as I said above, it has been some time since I've watched Tiger & Bunny! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
